For Lack of a Better Name
by J. W. Freud
Summary: Based on Red Chocobo's


Disclaimer-"The Trip" belongs to Red Chocobo and all video game stuff belongs to their respective companies. Now no one will sue me.  
  
Author's Note-While this isn't exactly "The Trip," it's pretty close to it. It's basically the same thing, only it's not. So, enjoy.  
  
The electricity of the morning's events still lingered in the atmosphere. Electricity in a literal sense. Pikachu had a little temper tantrum and thus fried the kitchen and most of the dining room. All was not lost however, for the living room and the bathroom had gone untouched, lucky for Ash, who was having a little bowel trouble. (So, THAT's what's wrong wth his voice!)  
Would you like for me to go into a little more detail about the events of that morning? Too bad.  
Jigglypuff, now a multi-millionaire and America's Sweetheart, decided to pay his old friend, Ash, a visit. Ash had once been Jigglypuff's trainer, but had let him go in pursuit of his own dreams as a singer, dancer, and actor. However, not all was well in the land of Poke-morons, for Jigglypuff had certainly not learned how to properly behave in the presence of other people, something his agents had, for a long time, hidden under the mask of goofy acting and sleepy singing. The first thing he did upon entering was commit an indiscretion upon Pikachu's favorite play-thing, which Pikachu let slide, for he is a rather easy-going Pokemon. He then took Pikachu's place in Ash's (that is, until Ash put him down to rush for the bathroom) arms, which Pikachu had ever-reserved for himself. That Pikachu also let slide, but not quite as easily as the drenched toy. It wasn't until Jigglypuff defiled the most sacred item of affection that Pikachu had ever held: the bowl of Pika-puffs. Play-time was over, and Pikachu and Jigglypuff went at it. Jigglypuff used Tackle! Pikachu used Tail Whip! Jigglypuff used... Tackle! Pikachu used Growl! Jigglypuff used... Tackle! OK, that's enough. The fight ended after several more uneventful rounds, when Pikachu used the strongest attack of all, Thunder! And, therefore, the house became what it is.   
Who won, you ask? Jigglypuff's bunnies (Playboy bunnies, that is) escorted him, beaten and bruised, but not so much as charred, back to his stretch limo, so, technically, Jigglypuff won.  
If not for the activities of the morning, the following decision probably would not have been made.  
  
Misty: Maybe we should go on a vacation?  
Brock: Well... maybe.... But where would we go?  
Misty: Gee.... I dunno! *scratches head like a clueless idi-- Misty*  
Ash: (Who had finally gotten back from the restroom) Hey! Maybe we could... go... to... *clutches stomach and runs off*  
Gary's Sister: (Misty's stupidity pales before hers) Well, that was rude!   
***********************************************************************  
(Sorry about the long time it took for me to write this next part. My friggin' internet connection sucks real bad, and I couldn't get on the internet to post this stuff at Fanfiction.net. So, again, sorry guys.)  
  
In Kalm Town, everything was as always. The Strife household was in its normal state of peace and harmony, and, today, Cloud and Tifa were expecting visitors. Barret, their old friend from Avalanche, was coming with his daughter, Marlene, and Cid was also paying a visit. It would be a cook-out! Perfect for a day as beautiful and warm as this. Cloud and Tifa hurriedly prepare for the coming festivities...  
  
Tifa: Cloud! Cloud, get the barbecue on!  
Cloud: *wearing an apron, saying, "Kiss the Cook"* I am! I am! Just hold on a second!  
Tifa: Cloud, we don't have all day!  
  
Cloud hurried as fast as he could, which really wasn't as fast as some may expect, since Cloud had, in fact, gotten a little pudgy over the years. However, his hair had become even more spiky and even taller than it was when he was fighting alongside a talking lion and a mysterious dead man with a few cybernetic replacements against a silver-haired biological experiment in order to save the world. With his hair like this, Cloud could not walk through doors without bending down, because his hair was so stiff and long that it wouldn't bend when it hit the top of the doorway.  
  
Tifa: Cloud, I'm serious! We don't have time for you to do your daily aerobics exercises! C'mon! Let's go!  
Cloud: *stops doing his jumping-jacks* Honey, how am I gonna stay in shape if I can't do my daily aerobics!   
Tifa: Whaddaya mean, "stay in shape"? You need to get back in shape! Now get cookin'!  
Cloud: *sniffle* ....Tiffie,... you hurt... *sniffle* my feelings...  
  
Tifa slowly crept over to Cloud, visibly sorry that she had hurt her "hero"'s feelings. She, in vain, attempted to comfort him, resting his head on her shoulder, when Cloud "accidentally" let it slip down to her left breast. He is promptly slapped, and she begins to walk away, when he comes up behind her and grabs her rear end. She swiftly turns around and, with the force of a nucler explosion and all that, decks him a good one. He staggers up, and goes after Tifa again, this time attempting to "seduce" her by unzipping his pants and whipping it out. He chases after Tifa, and she runs, and this continues until....  
  
Cid: *swallows his cigar*  
Barret: !@#$  
  
Cloud and Tifa suddenly stop running. Their heads simultaneously turn to the doorway, which is now open, with Cid and Barret standing in it. All jaws drop instantly, and a long silence is shared, until...  
  
Barret: Put the spiky-haired monster away, Cloud!  
  
Cloud runs off.  
  
Barret, Cid, and Tifa: Oh, man, I need to get away.  
************************************************************************************************* 


End file.
